


Summon : The Boy, The Butler & The Goblet

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Goblet Summons & Watching Collection [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Demon Summoning, Demons, Hadrian Peverell, Harry & Demon character, Harry goes by Hadrian Peverell, Harry is so done with Them, Human Harry, Independent Harry Potter, Inspired by black butler, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Snape is Impulsive, Summoned Harry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Lorsque le nom de Harry est tiré de la Coupe, il est invoqué de force dans la Grande Salle. Petit problème : Harry est assez réticent et il se trouve qu'il est contracté à un démon (OMC). Un démon très enthousiaste à l'idée de semer le chaos dans Poudlard et de sortir son maître du pétrin dans lequel on l'a fourré. Demon!OMC/Harry[ Also posted on ff.net ]
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Goblet Summons & Watching Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374796
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Summon : The Boy, The Butler & The Goblet

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom(s) : Harry Potter [J. K Rowling] + Inspiré de Black Butler [Yana Toboso]  
Note : Ce n'est pas un crossover mais l'idée est inspirée du manga et anime Black Butler.  
→ Harry n'a jamais étudié à Poudlard.

Anglais –_ Autres_

* * *

Harry retint un gémissement de douleur quand ses genoux heurtèrent le sol. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Il ne savait pas où il était et pire que tout, son majordome, Lucian, n'était pas avec lui. Lui et Lucian avaient rarement été séparés depuis qu'ils avaient établi un contrat, six ans plus tôt.  
Et quand il disait rarement, il se référait aux différents kidnappings dont il avait été victime. Même s'il était l'héritier Potter, il passait par Hadrian Peverell et, de ce fait, il était une cible de choix dans le monde magique et moldu. Mais peu étaient au courant ( dans le monde magique tout du moins ) que la lignée Peverell n'était pas si éteinte que ça et encore moins savaient que le sang des Peverell coulaient dans la descendance des Potter. Malgré tout, parmi les rares personnes dans le secret se trouvaient toujours quelques mécréants, des criminels de bas étage cherchant à se faire de l'argent facile.

  
Ils l'avaient tous regretté. Lucian était particulièrement protecteur et possessif et si jaloux lorsque l'attention de Harry n'était pas focalisée sur lui. Harry trouvait ça adorable.  
Lentement, il changea de position, de sorte à ne plus se trouver à genoux ( une position qu'il jugeait extrêmement soumise et il refusait de se retrouver dans une telle situation quand il n'était pas seul avec – err, enfin... ce n'est pas important! ) mais ayant seulement un genou au sol et un pied à terre.  
Il parvint à se relever et balaya l'endroit où il se trouvait d'un regard méfiant. Il était dans une vaste salle, pullulant de particules magiques. Le plafond respirait la magie avec ses airs de faux ciel. Il y avait plein de gens, des enfants de tout âge, variant entre dix et dix-huit ans ( ou quelque chose comme ça ), répartis en quatre longues et imposantes tables. Ceux-ci portait de simples robes noirs mais deux groupes distincts étaient vêtus respectivement de robes bleues ou d'une tenue rouge et d'un manteau de fourrure. Sorciers. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour avoir des goûts aussi hideux ( ils parlaient de ceux qui portaient des robes noires, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas d'avis sur les étudiants slaves. En fait si quelque chose, il était plutôt approbateur vis à vis de ceux-ci ).  
… Okay, il est clairement évident pour les lecteurs/trices ( NdA : Attention, le Maître de la Mort a décidé de détruire le quatrième mur ), que Harry n'était pas un fan de la communauté magique britannique. Quand Lucian lui avait révélé l'existence du monde magique ( c'était avant qu'il recouvre les souvenirs de sa vie passée et même maintenant, il ne possédait encore que quelques souvenirs car ils lui revenaient peu à peu ), Harry n'avait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amertume à leur égard. Ils célébraient sa soit-disant victoire face à ce branleur de Voldemort ( Harry veillait à ne jamais prononcer ces insultes à voix haute car cela semblait toujours amuser Lucian au plus haut point ), inventaient des histoires crées de toutes pièces en utilisant son nom mais personne n'avait jamais remis en question les choix de Dumbledore ou même jugé utile d'envoyer un membre du Service de l'Enfance Magique chez les Durlsey afin de vérifier que tout se passait bien, comme c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'un orphelin magique était envoyé dans le monde moldu.

  
Harry était un jeune homme calme et réservé, toujours poli, mais il ne pouvait juste pas fermer les yeux là-dessus. Sûr, il exagérait. La faute retombait entièrement sur Dumbledore, mais Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû être en mesure de choisir son placement. Ses parents avaient laissé un testament pour bien plus que juste léguer de l'argent. Alors oui, la Grande-Bretagne sorcière lui rappelait toujours de mauvais souvenirs. Et c'était sans compter toutes ces horribles lois anti-créatures. On aurait dit qu'ils essayaient de précipiter la destruction de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne.  
Harry n'allait pas essayer de les sauver. Ils s'étaient mis dans ce pétrin tout seul et faisaient l'autruche dès que quelque chose tournait en vrille. De plus, la G-B Magique était aussi la risée des autres communautés magiques pour ces mêmes raisons. Si ça n'était pas suffisant, les démons se nourrissaient du chaos ambiant et s'employaient à créer le chaos où qu'ils aillent. Même si ça ne faisait pas parti de son contrat, Harry ne tenait pas à ennuyer Lucian plus que de raison et s'était mis en tête que observer ( ou créer ) le chaos où qu'ils aillent serait une excellente distraction pour le démon.  
Le garçon dévisagea les jeunes sorciers l'entourant mais ne dit pas un mot alors même qu'un flot de murmures – un brouhaha incessant, se déversait tout autour de lui.  
« C'est lui ?  
_ Il est mignon.  
_ C'est quoi ce cache-oeil ?  
_ C'est quoi ces bandages ?  
[…] »  
Harry baissa les yeux et regarda ses bras, le visage dénudé d'expression. La vérité, c'est que s'il avait recouvré ses souvenirs plus tôt, il aurait sans doute fui les Dursley avant que cet incident particulier ( un incident qui n'était définitivement pas survenu dans sa première vie ) puisse se produire. C'était une chance que les Dursley aient été enfermés peu après cela ( merci Lucian ) car après le procès, Harry avait mystérieusement disparu sans laissé de trace. Il n'était jamais arrivé chez la famille d'accueil qui était censé l'accueillir quelques semaines. À huit ans, Wolf l'avait emmené à Fox Avenue, un petit quartier résidentiel sorcier peu habité où, à l'écart, au bout d'un sentier peu emprunté, se trouvait l'un des cottage appartenant aux Potter. Comme la majorité des possessions de ces derniers, le lieu n'était connu de personne. Les Potter étaient, après tout des personnes très discrètes. Lucian lui avait confié que ses parents n'avaient jamais même connu l'endroit car ses grands-parents, Fleamont et Euphemia Potter avaient craint que leur fils ne donne le cottage en cadeau à Dumbledore ou ne le vende sur conseil de ce dernier.  
« Harry Potter ? »  
Harry ne donna aucun signe de l'avoir entendu. Il observait à présent la longue table pleine d'adultes qui figurait face aux quatre tables pleines d'enfants. Il ignora le vieil homme, Dumbledore – c'était Dumbledore-, quand ce dernier se répéta.  
« Mon garçon ? »  
Harry leva finalement les yeux vers lui.  
_ Je ne suis pas votre garçon et Harry Potter n'existe pas. Mon nom est Hadrian Peverell. »  
Sa déclaration causa une explosion de murmures. Alors que les plus lents répétaient doucement, incrédules que Harry Potter n'existaient pas, que c'était impossible que le Survivant n'existe pas ( il fallut l'intervention des plus intelligent pour comprendre le réel sens de cette phrase ), toute personne évoluant profondément dans le monde magique connaissait le nom Peverell. Et le pensait par conséquent éteint.  
Il prit une lente inspiration puis nivela un regard plat vers Dumbledore.  
_ Qui êtes-vous ?  
Cette simple phrase sembla briser quelque chose chez les quelques centaines de sorciers présents. Dumbledore n'avait-il pas assuré pendant toutes ces années, checker régulièrement le Survivant ? N'avait-il pas assuré lui rendre visite très souvent et parler avec lui autour d'une tasse thé ? N'avait-ils pas dit à tout le monde lors d'une interview qu'il connaissait fort bien le garçon ?  
Dumbledore pour sa part, ne semblait pas se souvenir d'une telle chose puisqu'il continua comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne venait pas juste de créer une brèche – aussi infime soit-elle, entre lui et les étudiants de Poudlard et peut-être même du reste des sorciers.  
_ Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard.  
Harry se redressa un peu mais son regard ne changea pas.  
_ Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ?  
Les adultes hoquetèrent en entendant la question mais ce fut l'un des hommes – Harry le reconnut comme Ludo Bagman depuis un article sur la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, qu'il avait lu quelques semaines plus tôt-, éclata d'un rire nerveux.  
_ Oh ça n'a rien d'un enlèvement, Mr Potter.  
Un tic agita le sourcil gauche de Harry. Ne l'avait-il pas écouté ?  
_ Peverell, le corrigea-t-il avant de lui adresser un regard froid tout en le regardant comme s'il était particulièrement lent d'esprit. « Un enlèvement, rapt ou kidnapping est l'action qui consiste à s'emparer de quelqu'un et à le détenir, contre sa volonté, généralement par la force, souvent dans l'intention de l'échanger contre une rançon ou une compensation en nature. Un enlèvement peut aussi être réalisé sans perspective de libérer la victime, notamment lorsque le but est de pouvoir abuser de celle-ci sexuellement (il ignora les couinements horrifiés à ce passage en particulier). Lorsque la personne est privée de liberté contre son gré en dehors de toute autorité légale, on parle de séquestration(1). » Je me répète donc; pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ?  
Sa déclaration leur en boucha un coin et ses lèvres se recourbèrent légèrement quand il vit le maître duelliste, Filius Flitwick et l'ex mangemort Igor Karkaroff glousser derrière leurs mains. Meh, peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir chez certains. Là encore, Karkaroff n'était pas un citoyen anglais et Flitwick était considéré comme un sang-mêlé – moitié humain, moitié gobelin.  
Harry reprit la parole avant quiconque n'ait pu avoir l'infortune idée d'ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de s'expliquer :  
« J'aimerai donc avoir des explications et en fonction de vos réponses, je déciderai si oui ou non elles sont raisonnables. Je vous conseille de vous expliquer dès à présent, ou je devrais avoir recours à une solution... beaucoup moins plaisante. »  
C'était un peu exagéré. Il savait qu'il suffisait que Lucian sourit à leurs 'victimes' pour que celles-ci se mettent généralement à trembler et à vider leur sac. Sûr, le sourire sadique de Lucian pouvait faire flipper, mais il ne devenait physiquement menaçant qu'en dernier recours ( un dernier recours qui avait tendance à souvent arriver quand Harry était kidnappé ).  
Autour de lui on s'agitait mais Harry conserva un regard plat.  
_ Je suis sûr qu'il y a un malentendu, commença Dumbledore.  
Autour de lui, les étudiants lui envoyèrent un regard ahuri. Il n'était clairement pas en train d'arranger son cas. Mais en temps, que pouvait faire le Survivant ? Il paraissait épuisé et malade malgré les riches tissus dont il était revêtu et qui révélaient son statut social.  
_ Je ne crois pas non. Maintenant, répondez à ma question. Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé.  
_ Typique, Potter, tout comme votre père, vociféra un homme avant de continuer à l'insulter et à son salir la mémoire de son défunt père.  
Poudlardiens et invités chuchotaient avec indignation et curiosité. Il était clair que Snape et Potter ne se connaissaient pas alors de quel droit Snape diffamait ainsi le caractère du Survivant ?  
Le petit brun lui adressa un regard blanc.  
_ J'ignorais que votre école employait des anciens mangemorts comme professeurs.  
Sa déclaration jeta un froid. Même si Snape(2) était une horrible chauve-souris des cachots, peu ( c'est à dire majoritairement des enfants de mangemorts qui avaient échappé à la prison ainsi que les enfants de quelques hauts placés ) savaient que l'homme avait été un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui ?  
Le Survivant reprit la parole quand il vit l'homme dégainer sa baguette.  
_ Je vous déconseille de faire cela, ça ne fera qu'alourdir les charges contre vous si je décidais de porter plainte auprès de votre ministère.  
Le 'votre ministère' indiquait qu'il ne vivait pas en Angleterre. Ah bah tiens. C'était rassurant parce que cela voulait dire que peut-être les forces de police sorcières anglaises n'étaient pas si mauvaises que ça si elles n'avaient pas pu localiser un enfant de onze ans quand ils avaient appris la disparition du Survivant.  
La colère remontait lentement en Harry. Il ne voulait pas être en Grande-Bretagne, il ne voulait pas être en compagnie de Dumbledore et se retrouver face un professeur abusif. Même les échos réconfortants que lui envoyait Poudlard n'étaient pas suffisants pour l'apaiser complètement.  
« Mon gar – Mr Peverell ( tiens, y en avait au moins un qui apprenait ), votre nom est sorti de la Coupe, fit Crouch.  
_ Coupe ?  
_ L'artefact utilisé pour choisir les champions au Tournois des Trois Sorciers.  
_ Je croyais que le Tournois avait été supprimé il y a deux siècles. »  
Un murmure agita les rangs. Depuis un mois, un article apparaissait tous les trois jours et quelques sur le Tournois. Impossible de le louper si vous suiviez les nouvelles sorcières.  
_ Il a été réinstauré.  
Harry humma et, se sentant d'humeur généreuse, consentit à s'expliquer quand il vit les regards incrédules de certains.  
_ J'étais dans un village non magique de l'Andalouse, ces deux derniers mois. Nous ne recevions pas les nouvelles.  
L'Andalouse ? Beaucoup ignoraient même où ça se situait.  
_ Pourquoi réinstaurer un Tournois mortel après toutes ces années ? Quand on sait ce qui est arrivé dans Poudlard au cours de ces dernières années, je ne suis pas le seul à me poser des questions, dit-il, semant ainsi les grains du doute dans l'esprit des gens. Oh et bien, ça ne me concerne pas après tout.  
Il avait toujours conservé une voix douce depuis sa brutale arrivée, quelques minutes plus tôt. Aucun ne l'avaient entendu hausser le ton, même quand ils avaient senti la colère brûler dans son regard.  
Le petit brun avait beau afficher un regard blasé, il n'en était pas moins attentif. Il savait que les plus à même de l'attaquer ( oui, oui, les plus impulsifs ) étaient Dumbledore et Snape, mais Harry n'était pas censé utiliser trop de magie dans les prochaines semaines parce qu'il était en rétablissement. Il pouvait utiliser des sortilèges faibles et modérés, comme l'expelliarmus. Oui, il savait que d'autres pensaient; l'expelliarmus n'était pas un 'faible' sortilège et, c'était vrai, mais Harry était plus puissant la majorité des sorciers et sorcières ( de Grande-Bretagne en tout cas. Ces derniers s'étaient laissés aller au cours de ces derniers siècles ). Pour lui – et même s'il utilisait souvent le sort en question-, l'expelliarmus était un sort facile et n'utilisait pas beaucoup de magie... à condition qu'il ne planifie pas de désarmer l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans cette salle.  
Un petit expelliarmus ne pourrait pas faire de mal si le pire était à venir, pas vrai ? Lucian serait peut-être un peu fâché avec lui. Il était un peu sur protecteur parfois.  
« Mr Po – commença Bubus Dumbledore.  
_ Peverell, l'interrompit Harry.  
_ Mr Peverell... Puisque votre nom est sorti de la Coupe, vous allez devoir concourir contre les autres Champions.  
_ Je ne pense pas non. »  
Dumbledore était notablement pris de court. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le refuse.  
_ Mr Po -  
_ Pour la dernière fois, mon nom est Peverell, Dumbledore.  
Cette fois-ci, Wayne ne manqua pas l'irritation dans la voix de l'autre garçon.  
_ Entrez la chambre.  
_ Non.  
_ Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, jura Snape avant de dégainer à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec plus d'impulsivité.  
Harry n'eut aucun mal à le désarmer. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux murmures choqués et impressionnés des élèves britanniques et étrangers. Son attention était focalisée sur le vieil homme ô combien irritant.  
_ Je croyais vous avoir suggéré de mieux tenir vos chiens en laisse, commenta-t-il d'une voix froide.  
Quelques hoquets de stupeur retentirent dans son dos, ainsi que des éclats de rire pas très discrets. Il jeta un regard en coin vers les deux tables qu'il pouvait voir à sa gauche. Certains vert et argent ricanaient, ce qui le surprenait puisqu'il avait entendu dire que Snape était le chef des Serpentards. Quoi que là encore, beaucoup étaient des enfants de sang-purs traditionalistes et conservateurs et ceux-ci savaient probablement que Snape était un sang-mêlé.  
Harry n'en avait très franchement rien à faire de la pureté de sang et il ne comptait se mêler d'aucun conflit britannique ( magique en tout cas ). Très peu pour lui, merci bien.  
Dumbledore commit alors une erreur des plus stupide. Il avait pourtant vu la réactivité de Harry face à Snape. Dans son arrogance, il pensa seulement que Snape n'était plus aussi rapide qu'il l'était lors de la première guerre contre Tom. Il était certain d'avoir l'ascendant sur l'insolent garçon à quelques mètres de lui. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'adolescent :  
« Petri - »  
Il n'en dit pas plus. Un sort fusa vers lui et toucha en pleine poitrine. Sa baguette vola hors de sa poigne bien qu'il essaya désespérément de garder une prise sur la baguette de Sureau. Son corps s'affaissa contre son trône doré et il ne put que regarder, sous le choc, des doigts frêles et délicats se refermer autour du bois polis alors que le garçon observait avec attention sa nouvelle acquisition.  
« Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte des charges que vous risquez si je vous attaque en justice, Mr Dumbledore. » déclara Harry, sa voix douce résonnant dans la salle absolument silencieuse.  
Après tout, il venait juste de 'vaincre' Albus Dumbledore, après avoir été attaqué par ce dernier. Celui-ci était médusé, incapable de procéder ce qui venait d'arriver. Il avait été vaincu. Il avait été VAINCU. Par un morveux en couche culotte ! Et sa baguette... oh Merlin, sa baguette ! Il devait vite récupérer sa baguette. Il attendrait que le garçon ait calmé ses esprits, soit entré dans l'antichambre et ensuite, il demanderait à récupérer sa baguette. Après tout, le garçon ne devait pas savoir qu'il était en droit de garder la baguette même s'ils n'étaient pas en duel officiel.  
Lentement, le jeune homme éleva un bras pour retirer son cache-oeil. Quand il ouvrit son œil caché, les professeurs et directeurs qui le regardaient avec attention, hoquetèrent: son œil était violet, avec un pentacle en son centre !  
Dans le silence de la salle, on l'entendit prononcer quelques mots en latin mais il était impossible de savoir quoi. Ils repérèrent seulement un nom : Lucian. Un gigantesque pentacle lumineux apparut sous ses pieds alors que l'appel prenait place, puis il disparut.  
Pendant un instant, il n'y eut que le silence. Puis, soudain, il y avait un homme, un genoux à terre, à quelques mètres du Survivant. C'était un homme séduisant, d'une vingtaine d'années, aux traits européens et aux cheveux argentés, tirant sur le blanc. Il était vêtu d'un costume de majordome et portait des gants noirs.  
« Jeune maître. »  
Quand il n'eut pas de réponse, il releva la tête, scanna la salle d'un regard améthyste, puis il se redressa prestement et vint à la rencontre de son lié.  
« Jeune Maître, vous êtes encore convalescent. Vous n'étiez pas supposé utiliser votre magie avant encore deux semaines. » dit-il calmement.  
Harry fit la moue et marmotta quelque chose qui fit sourire le démon. À l'extérieur de leur petite bulle, tout s'était figé. Qu'est-ce que – Que venait-il de se passer ? Qui était ce type apparu de nul part ? Que voulait dire ce pentacle ? Et...  
Attendez, si Potter n'était pas censé utiliser la magie et était convalescent, cela voulait-il dire qu'il n'avait pas utilisé son plein potentiel pour vaincre Dumbledore ? Ce même Dumbledore qui était encore jonché sur son trône, comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir d'épuisement ?  
« Lucian. J'ai besoin que tu me fasse une faveur. »  
Un rictus sauvage étira les lèvres du démon.  
_ Jeune maître ?  
Harry désigna la Coupe d'un geste élégant de la tête.  
« Détruis-là, dit-il en tournant sur ses talons.  
_ Avec plaisir, jeune maître. »  
Invités et organisateurs ( et même certains élèves particulièrement bien renseignés ) reniflèrent avec dédain. Ils devaient pas être bien dans leurs têtes ou particulièrement mal informés s'ils pensaient pouvoir détruire un artefact vieux de près de mille -  
// BOUM ! //  
Lord Entwhistle cligna des yeux. Quoi ? Il avait juste cligné des yeux et il avait manqué toute l'action. Il posa les yeux sur le tas de débris et de cendres là où se trouvait autrefois l'ancienne et puissante Coupe de Feu. Oh. Et bien, il avait toujours été quelque peu anxieux à proximité de cet artefact. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait plus à s'inquiéter maintenant.  
Ravi, il drapa un bras autour des épaules de son fils de quatorze ans et le rapprocha de lui sans faire attention au regard interrogateur de ce dernier.  
Contrairement à ses employés et à toutes les personnes présentes dans l'assemblée, Dumbledore prêta à peine attention au spectacle que venait d'offrir le majordome du gosse.  
Il voulut se redresser de toute sa hauteur mais fut pris de vertiges et s'écrasa à nouveau contre son siège, aussi décida-t-il plus sage de rester assis.  
« Mr Peverell, ma baguette s'il vous plaît ?  
_ Hum ? »  
Harry s'arrêta à mi chemin vers la sortie de la Grande Salle et tourna sur lui-même pour faire face au vieil homme.  
Il offrit un rictus narquois au directeur :  
« Non, je crois que je vais la garder. Je l'ai gagné après tout, n'est-pas ? Je n'ai aucune obligation à vous la rendre. D'autant plus que vous avez toujours votre ancienne baguette si je ne m'abuse. Je suis certain que vous aviez une meilleure affinité avec elle, pas vrai ? »  
Le manque de réponse de Dumbledore répondit pour lui.  
Potter afficha un sourire victorieux et inclina légèrement son chapeau haut-de forme – ils ne savaient pas quand il était apparu-, en guise de salut puis quitta la salle, son compagnon sur les talons.

* * *

  
À l'extérieur du château, Harry afficha un sourire lumineux alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le démon.  
« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi rapide.  
_ Je n'aimais l'idée de savoir cet homme dans la même pièce que vous, jeune maître. » ronronna Lucian alors qu'il enroulait un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme.  
Harry frissonna de plaisir et se rencogna contre le démon.  
Lucian planta un baiser dans la nuque de l'adolescent puis ses lèvres effleurèrent sa tempe :  
« Rentrons. Un massage vous ferait le plus grand bien. »  
Un nouveau frisson parcourut le corps du petit brun et il hocha la tête alors que l'autre homme le prenait dans ses bras et utilisait les ombres pour les faire apparaître dans le cottage que Harry possédait, à Fox Avenue.  
L'homme ne déposa pas Harry sitôt Harry. Il le transporta, comme un(e) marié(e) jusque dans la chambre à coucher puis déposa délicatement son petit paquet humain. Il délesta le jeune lord de ses vêtements, ne laissant que son bas à sa place, puis incita le garçon à s'allonger sur le dos.  
Harry esquissa un sourire timide contre l'oreiller alors que le bruit caractéristique de tiroirs qu'on ouvre et ferme se faisait entendre.  
Lucian venait de mettre la main sur les huiles essentiels. Ce soir, cependant, ce ne serait pas juste un massage. Quoi que le massage en lui-même était une plaisante idée. Lucian avait des doigts de fée. Harry avait un peu honte d'admettre qu'il avait presque éjaculé la première fois que l'autre homme lui avait fait un massage. Et même après tous ces massages, Harry se retrouvait toujours dans le même état quand le plus âgé mettait les mains à la pâte.  
En parlant de ça...  
Le lubrifiant était aussi rangé au même endroit.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/ Définition wiki.  
2/ Je reconnais que le rôle de Snape dans cet OS est celui d'un enfoiré planétaire et, bien que j'apprécie Severus Snape, j'ai décidé de renforcer le caractère rancunier et amer de l'homme dans cette histoire.


End file.
